What was I thinking...
by kate31785
Summary: I (or someone else in first person) Somehow falls into middle earth, eh (bored)


(a/n Uhm. I wrote this story when I was EXTREMELY bored, I'm not really sure what I was thinking. or why I wrote it.or if it's a Mary Sue or just some kind of sick joke. lol I was just pretty bored. yeah. that's my excuse! ( I added Characters from another storie and a famous person to this story just for the heck of it. I was in a pretty weird mood.) Disclaimer: Most of the characters in this story don't belong to me! The Lord of the Ring characters such as Gandalf, Merry, Pippin Frodo, Sam, Bilbo, Rosey, Strider Gollum, Legolas, Gimili, And any other LOTR Character I forgot too mention belong to Tolkien. Dumbledor is from the Harry Potter books, he belongs to JK rowling. Taylor Hanson is just a famous guy that I think is pretty cool.* And I bet if you're Reading this Diclaimer, this is all you'll want to read because I mixed too many interests up.. I can't do anything right! This is my SECOND story on here. lol so I'm still a begginer.*  
  
What was I thinking.  
  
Okay, one day I was going for an innocent walk in the woods when all of a sudden something happens. I have no idea what happened, but all of a sudden something falls, hits me on the head, and knocks me unconscious. And when I woke up I was actually IN the Lord of the Rings novel. Don't ask me how it happened. (A/N just play along.) I was kind of ticked off at first to tell you the truth, than I thought, what the heck! I can totally screw up this entire story. Or something like that. So I thought messing around with the story would be kind of fun, plus I'd get to meet the Hobbits. Yeah I know they're shorter than me but, what the heck! This should be fun! Just then I hear a cart come rolling up the narrow road, leading to what I suspect, Hobitton. "Ohhh goodie!" I squeeled to myself so I ran behind a bush 'till The coast was clear. I decided to show up at random moments. I decided to follow the cart very sneakely and carefully. Because I suspected that the driver was Gandolf. (A/N he had one of those wizard hats so it was kinda obvious.) or it could have been Dumbledoor from Harry Potter. (A/N hey I came from nowhere, why couldn't Dumbledoor?) anyway it was a wizard so I decided to follow him, maybe he was going to Bilbo's 111 birthday celebration. Even though I wasn't invited, (A/N waaaa) I HAD to go, because, err, Frodo was there (A/N blushes) as it turns out Frodo is related to Taylor Hanson, (A/N in my story he is, so if you don't like it tough!) so it's all cool. (A/N btw in my story Taylor is also a hobbit, not an elf, BUT since people say Frodo might have some elf in him, that means Tay could have some elf in him.) So I followed that cart good I did! I followed it right up to Bilbos gate. Since I realized you couldn't get in with out an invitation I decided to sneak in through a back way. I was very sneaky about it too. Ok so Sam almost caught me when I got got myself snagged on a branch of a tree near Bilbos house (Or something like that.) But I hid behind a bush somewhere just in time. So he didn't see me. Plus Rosie came along and told him what a marvolus gardner he was then kissed him on the cheek. In which case I made a gagging noise that he didn't hear because he was too busy blushing. So after sitting around listening to Rosies compliments for about a half an hour until they finally walked away, giving me time to make my move. (What move, I wasn't exactly sure.) So I crawled under neath the table where Bilbo was going to make his speech at and where all those hobbits were munching away happily. The hobbits were to busy eating to notice me crawling benieth their table. While underneath the table (A/N don't get any ideas.) I had to be carefull not to step on or touch any of the Hobbits feet. Which were big and hairy. (A/N HEY I said no ideas!) Then all of a sudden Bilbo made that lame old speech and that one hobbit said something about feet or something. Then he disapears. After he disapears and everyone was in shock that's when I decided to make my move. So I jumped up from out from under the table and yelled. "It is I katie! the sneakiest person besides that freaky creature Gollum!" No one noticed me they were too busy talking about Bilbos disapearance, so I decided to take some cake and sit down. I felt really tall sitting next to a bunch of Hobbits, but oh well. After everyone clamed down a bit that's when they noticed me, I was on my second or third helping of cake. (A/N hey I like cake) So noticing everyone stare at me I said. "What?" then that weird looking Hobbit that made that remark about feet asked me what I was doing there. So I said. "I'm a Hobbit from somewhere." Than another Hobbit reminded me that I wasn't a Hobbit. So I said "Yes I am a freakishly tall hobbit with small non hairy feet and round, non pointy ears" Than another Hobbit said. "Your not a Hobbit you are a man of the female species." That didn't really make any shence to me what so ever! So I said. "Hey! That was uncalled for! I am not a man! I'm a woman!" Than everyone gasped. Then I saw Frodo stand up, he asked. "What are you doing here stranger, for I do not remember inviting you!" Then I said. "Yeah, so? I don't remember you inviting all these other peoples. I mean hobbits." Frodo stared at me in disbelief and said. "Why should you? I don't even know you, and you don't even know me!" I smiled at him and said. "I know of you. Does that count for anything?" Frodo looked at me in outrage. "Indeed it does not! What do you know?" I looked at him and grinned. "I know that you're Frodo Baggins." Then I told him some other stuff. (A/N I didn't tell him about his future mission or anything that drastic.) Frodo looked at me and sighed. "Now please tell me who you are, and what buisness do you have in the Shire?" I looked at him in dismay. "Might I be able to tell you that in private?" He looked right into my eyes and agreed. Thus ticking off everyone who had no real buisness knowing who I was in the first place. Frodo and I walked inside his house and I made up a story about being robbed, than getting knocked on my head. And that I ended up in Hobbiton because I was being chased by wolves, so I was now completely lost. He believed me and told me I could stay with him for the time being. Just then Sam came running in. "Mr. Frodo I heard about you invitin that strange girl into your house, are you ok?" I glared at Sam. Frodo looked over towards Sam and said. "Indeed I am Sam!" Then Frodo told Sam my story. Sam looked suspiciously at me. "You don't actually believe that, do you Mr. Frodo?" I glared once again at Sam. "Not really Sam, but she does seem lost, and mentally unstable." Now I glared at Frodo. (A/N what does he mean mentally unstable!) While I was sitting there glareing at them Gandalf came charging in. I glared at him too. He looked startled to see me. As was I to see Dumbledor walking up behind him. Sam jumped or something and Frodo gasped. Gandalf saw that I was glaring at him so he glared back at me. Then he asked that obnoxious question that Frodo asked. "Who are you? And what business brings you here?" Before I could answer Frodo answered for me. Then Gandalf stared at me for a moment. "She lies!" At that Sam jumped up and said. "See I told you Mr. Frodo sir! I told you she wasn't to be trusted!" Gandalf gave Sam a please do not speak look, then turned to me. Then Dumbledor asked. "Do tell us your REAL story." So I told them how I think I actually got there, in which case I didn't really know to well. Then Gandalf said. "For coming uninvited to a Hobbit Birthday party and lieing to Frodo, I shall punish you by turning you into a Hobbit.!" Frodo and Sam looked outraged "Hey being turned in to a Hobbit shouldn't be a punishment!" Gandalf ignored them. Then he turned to Dumbledor. "You shall do the honor!" Then Dumbldor took out his wand, (A/N as I said before, no wrong ideas!) then said some words, then vwala, I was a Hobbit! "Oh great!" I said looking depressed. "I have hairy feet." Then I glared at Gandalf and Dumbledor. Gandalf decided he was tired of Dumbldor so he sent him away. Then Taylor Hanson Came out of nowhere, singing an elvish song. Frodo smiled and stood up and gave Tay a hug. "Tay! How lovely to see you!" Taylor Smiled and took a seat. Then Gandalf gave Frodo an envolope saying that Bilbo left it to him. They did that thing with the fire. Then a while later Sam, Tay, Frodo and I went on our merry way. Then we crashed into Merry and Pippin, who were running away from someone, I wasn't really paying attention. Then we fell down a cliff and Merry broke his carrot. (A/N please refrain from having any ideas!) Then Frodo AND Tay freaked out about those rider guys. and we hid somewhere. Then that rider stopped to smell the air, then left in quite a hurry. So then we wondered off into the Forest where we met a crazy guy, then a little later his wife. Then we left them got trapped, then got saved bye that crazy guy. Then finally we made it to the Prancing Poney! Taylor looked very pleased about this. He got totally Drunk. Then we met up with Strider. And we found out Gandalf couldn't make it or something. So we set of for that elf place with out him. Then later we got into a sticky situation with some ringwaiths Frodo got stabbed. Then we met Leglas and Arwen (A/N Arwen wasn't supposed to be there.) Arwen and Legolas got in to an argument about who should help save Frodo. There was a lot of hair pulling and cat scratching. Since Strider was in love with Arwen she won. And Legolas threw a fit. Taylor comforted him. Then we all rode off together towards that elf place. Taylor was happy because he had a girl friend there, The elven Lady Nataly (how ever you spell her name.) Once we got there Tay and Nat decided to get married which shocked all of Middle Earth because Tay was indeed the fairest one of all. So they had this huge wedding, and every one (besides a lot of the elves) was happy! Then A few days later Frodo got a little better. And we met Bilbo there. Then Elrond called some sort of private meeting. Sam (who WASN'T invited!) followed Frodo there. (After telling me how wrong it was to go to places uninvited) So I decided to follow Sam and glare at him for a bit. That meeting was the most boring meeting I've ever been to! It dragged on and on! Gandalf had to tell everyone his story, and blah blah blah. Then when I thought it was over it wasn't! then everyone started talking about destroying the ring. Then a fight broke out between everyone. That Dwarf was ticked of at legolas for some reason. Since I didn't really care for either of them I helped them insult each other. I walked up to the dwarf and got him to call Legolas pretty boy, (Legolas didn't seem to mind.) Then I got Legolas to call the dwarf a halfwit. (A/n I think I ment to say halfling either way it worked.) That out raged the heck out of that dwarf. As they were reaching for their weapons Frodo ruined my fun by telling them that he would take the ring. So I decided to make some cheap comment like. "So you will take the ring and marry me?" Every one ignored me as they were to busy looking at Frodo in astonishment. Then Lagolas said. "You have my bow." Then that dwarf said. "And my axe." So I jumped up and said. "And my hand!" Then Gandalf mumbled. "He's not gonna marry you!" I felt pretty disapointed. Then Sam said something about staying with Frodo. Merry and Pippin also wanted to go, just for the heck of it. So I decided to go also. Nobody wanted me to go with them because I was a girl. I just glared at them. Then Gandalf said as a punishment I HAD to go. So I stuck my tongue out at them, while Aragorn and Boromir gave and evil laugh. I didn't really like the sound of that. All of a Sudden, Zac Hanson The dwarf came out of nowhere and said. "Hey, whats up?" Pippin replied by saying. "We're going on a mission. quest. thing." Zac smiled and said. "Cool I'm game!" I jumped for joy! I found out that the other Dwarfs name was Gimili and he was happy to find that another Dwarf was going as well. 


End file.
